


The Location of Infinity

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Moving In Together, Reminiscing, There should be a tag for that, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: It’s just curiosity, really. She just wants to know what he studied at university.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	The Location of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullsh*t. I needed Daisy/Daniel fluff so I wrote it.
> 
> I will probably croak writing dousy at eighty years old...it’s okay.

Daisy drops her bag on the floor. Dust comes up around it, and floats in the sunlight. Daisy thinks it looks almost pretty; it reminds her of dandelions. The floor is beige. She hates the color beige. Behind her, Daniel drops his bag with a thud. 

“We’re going to have to paint the walls. Gray is the ‘it’ color now, right?” Daniel looks at Daisy for an answer, who just smiles up at him. There’s a glint in her eye that she knows he recognizes. 

“What did you get your degree in?” Daisy bites her lip. Daniel shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“You’re going to make fun of me for it,” He grins, wrapping his arms around her waist. “And I think we can make better use of our time.” Daisy shudders, a wave of lust rising through her. 

“Daniel Sousa! I think it’s very important I know what you got your degree in. You tell me all about college and your college buddies. Please?” Daisy gives him her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Journalism,” Daniel shrugs. “Before the war I thought I was going to be a journalist. You know, work for a newspaper or something.” Daisy presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

“It’s a little dorky, but that’s sweet.” She wishes they had a couch— that was there, anyway—that she could sit on. She sits on the floor instead, leaning her back against the wall. “I wonder what you would’ve been like as a journalist.” Daniel takes a seat next to Daisy, shutting his eyes. Sunlight streams through the windows onto them.

“A hell of a lot less cynical.”

“You’re not that cynical,” Daisy nudges his shoulder. “Maybe you would’ve been a terrible, unhappy journalist. No one really knows what they want to do at eighteen.” 

“Some people do,” Daniel looks at Daisy. She gives him an incredulous look. “...Maybe not me, though.”

“You could. Go out there, I mean. Be a journalist. See if you missed your true calling,” Daisy brings her knees to her chest, and leans her head on Daniel’s shoulder. 

“I’m happy with the way my life turned out— strange as it may have all come together,” Daniel nods, looking out the window. They stay silent for a moment. 

“Did you ever think you were going to college?”

“I’m not sure I ever thought I would finish high school.  
And I didn't know…I don’t know, still, if I should have tried harder to graduate. Tried harder to make a better life for myself. I mean, I would _never_ give up all the things that meeting Coulson and becoming an agent brought me. I met my parents, and I found my family along the way too.” Daniel places a hand on her knee, massaging it over her pants. “But I could have had a different life if I had done more for myself as a kid.”

“You were a kid. Even at eighteen… what did I know, then? I hadn’t seen things; the world, the cruelty of it. I hadn’t seen the good either, I guess.”

“Very philosophical there, Sousa.” Daisy grins, snuggling closer to his side. Daniel lets out a brief laugh. 

“Hardy-har-har.” Daisy waits a moment before:

“You would’ve made a good journalist.”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you!”

“I mean it seriously!” Daisy grins, sitting up to face Daniel. Her grin doesn’t falter, seeing the way the sunlight hits his face. “You would write something people would really want to read. And if no one else wanted to read it, I would.” Daniel rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He leans forward to press a kiss to her lips. Daisy brings her hands to his jaw. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Daniel brushes a piece of hair out of Daisy’s face. Daisy maneuvers herself so that she is in between Daniel’s leg and prosthetic, her back against his chest.

“Let’s just sit here. This is nice. We did a good job picking a place,” Daisy slumps against Daniel.

“I’d say we ended up in good place,” Daniel agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT AND/KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED:)


End file.
